History
by Nispedana
Summary: Three-shot. Retelling of Spanish-Filipino-American history - the Hetalian way! Final chapter is a set of drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES: **1. I switch periods here and there. It's a little experiment so tell me if it's too disorienting.  
>2. Hetalia's Spain is the Polar opposite of the Spain Filipinos remember, so I made his personality somewhat in the middle. But he shows different personalities depending on what country he's interacting with.<p>

Thank you^^ and I appreciate any sort of Feedback!

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Hetalia Axis Powers. This includes the human names of the Philippines (Maria) which is fan-made.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: The Pearl, the Conquistador, and the Merchant<strong>

_1521 A.D._

_Young Muuma was swimming __nonchalantly in the sea until she saw boats- much like the ones she had at home. Well, that was what she thought. Muuma had no concept of any other forms yet. But her instincts were telling her that there, indeed, was something different with these incoming vehicles of doom._

_She continued to watch it with interest and eventually saw a handsome young man, who had a few companions with similar complexions, jump down the boats. She frowned. How could they all fit in that small boat?_

_She would find out in due time that the boat was much, much larger than she had perceived. _

_And with this change in perception came incessant attacks to her identity as a country. And all the unnatural and external influence by other nations would not stop- whatever their motives be. For better or for worse...  
><em>

_Not for hundreds of years..._

* * *

><p><span>PRESENT<span>

Maria was tending her renewed, beautiful, and much-admired arrangement of plants. Sadly, though, more and more die as years passed and she, alone, could not have much effect on stopping it. What made her gorgeous garden even more miserable was because so many of those Caucasians – _especially _Alfred – seemed to have a knack on taking whatever he wanted from it an occasionally destroying it by accident.

He actually things he had the complete right to do so, too. Sure she 'helped' her back then, but that was pretty much aimed to preserve his image. Not to mention he told some country that he didn't know what to do with her, really, when he got her from Spain.

America was bigger than ever… but not anymore mature...

She combed back her wavy raven bangs and sighed. The bastard _still_ had an effect on her. As a very small fraction as it used to be, but she couldn't stop worrying about herself.

"What was that about, Maria?" A familiar voice from behind her asked casually.

"My garden was destroyed again." She said, stating the obvious.

The person let out a slight laugh and approached her, the sound of wheels signalling her of his gesture. She turned around to see whom she had been expecting to see. Spain.

Spain was still unable to walk and was on his extravagant wheelchair. It was odd how he still loved to show-off, despite the fact that he was almost as poor as her now. He smiled brightly and did not halt in his approach.

She smiled back and stared with her enticing ebony orbs for a while. Memories of all those years he had served him. He was so tall, strong, and… mean to her. Those days she grew both afraid and angry at him, but now they were friends. He now showed her the Spain that everyone else seemed to know - opposite of the man she had resented.

"But, you love your garden." he commented.

"Obviously…"

There was a short pause, before he responded. "But... you don't seem mad, just upset. As always."

Maria blinked at that tone of voice she only hear occasionally now. Occasionally, yes, and it reminded her of _those_ years...

She cleared her throat. "Yeah, so?"

Antonio frowned. "You still like him, don't you?"

She did not answer.

"You'd think you'd have learned your lesson by now." he said snidely, making her wince in recollection of those bitter memories. They weren't as bitter now, of course, but she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe _that_ man was still a good part of this person in front of her. That maybe she had just fooled herself - that he did, in fact, hate her.

"Ah, but I still think it was a good thing he took me away from you." She spat, not really knowing where it came from. It was partly, true, anyway. But... she didn't really mean it. Too late though, she already slipped up.

"W- I agree with you, it's not like you were ever a good underling anyway." He snapped. "…brainlessly rebelling all the time..."

_Twitch_

"Of c-"

She was cut off by Spain raising his hand. Her eyebrows automatically arched at the gesture. She already thought it was annoying every time he did so- as he did it so pompously before- but now that she was an _independent_ nation it was really just plain _rude_.

"Why y-"

Spain stared at her.

"Wha- The silent treatment? That is _so_ mature-"

"Oi- Don't ignore me-" she yelled as he turned around.

"Wh-"

And so he wheeled himself away... from his former colony, hiding the sadness in his eyes.

* * *

><p><span>1564 A.D. – 1898 A. D.<span>

Maria Clara Dela Cruz. That was her new name. It was the name her new master had given her. He taught her how to dress, act, and speak. And he taught her things that she didn't even need... and deprived her of what she wanted to learn - like reading their alphabet for instance.

All she really needed to know was how to hunt, plant, harvest, and sing... and maybe read again- and that was all. She followed his orders and demands because he was strong especially with that blasted gun – but, still, she maintained the little Muuma inside her.

"Clean the house." He ordered sternly and she nodded.

She then preceded the house that he made himself, after that he made a town… destroying an ample fraction of the forest she loved – and still did- as a child.

She unconsciously clenched her fist in regret.

_-Flashback-_

_Maria stared at the axe in despair. She was asked to pick some fruits, and she did not expect to see Spain holding an axe in her return. He was facing her favourite Acacia Tree, she so named Kali._

_When he raised his axe, her grip of the basket disappeared… and all of her strength was absorbed in her shout._

_"STOP!"_

_Antonio flinched at the sound of her voice, and his heart fell at the terror that accompanied it. But he needed to maintain this façade…_

_No matter what._

_He let out a deep breath... and went in for a strong strike._

**…**

_Spain frowned. He was irritated, very irritated. And by no one but his colony-_

_She was crying. Hard. Why the hell was she crying so hard?_

_It's just a tree._

_"Be quiet. You're annoying me." He stated stoically, hoping like hell that no sign of his true emotions were leaking._

_"I hate you."_

_"I hate you, too, then."_

_"Obviously." she muttered forcing the shakiness of her voice back. It was so obvious that he hated her, so why did him voicing him out surprise her so...?_

_"But you have no choice but to serve me. Now run to my house and cook my food."_

_"I can poison it, you know."_

_"Ah, then you'll be my taste-tester." he answered. He was surprised, really, at how well he could act like this-_

_"I hope you die in hell."_

_"Ah. But I'll have to drag you with me."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Spain was watching her unknowingly. She was just staring into blank space. A part of him wanted to punch himself for inflicting her pain, and another part just wanted to tell her to shut up and stop confusing him. The latter was much, much more logical. And Spain will follow logic.

He scoffed. And his friends say he's thick-headed.

**…**

Maria immediately wiped her tears when she heard the door open. She let out a deep breath to calm down.

"Stop your crying." he said, pertaining to her dry tears.

"I'm not crying." she answered.

"Yes, you are."

Maria glared at him and concluded that he was not going to back down - as always. "Whatever you say, _master_."

He frowned and grabbed her chin tightly. "I don't like that tone you're using on me."

"Deal with it." She spat. He glared at her, thankfully. He _almost_ looked at her with embarrassingly pleading eyes.

"Go and sob somewhere that is not here." He just said maintaining his uncharacteristic stoic expression. Really, his acting skills was honed in this very place… with _her_ in the vicinity. All he wanted when he ended up in this place was to spread the words of God his ancestors taught him. He wanted Glory and Gold, too, since they wanted to but this girl was much too... resisting... to act his normal self with.

"Gladly." she said.

…and that, she did.

* * *

><p>It was getting dark, and she hasn't returned yet. She, of all people, should know that a servant <em>could not<em> in any way be away unexcused for so long. He knew Maria, or at least that was what he told himself and that despite her hatred towards him she would not take advantage of his order.

His eyes widened.

Could she still be crying?

Antonio felt panic surge through him, and his body moved on its own to whichever direction Maria went. He looked and searched and shooed away mosquitoes until he found himself in Maria's favorite place- the sea. He walked the shore and silently admired the shore's beauty, until he heard laughter.

It was _hers_, he knew. For he heard it before – _before_ he claimed her as his. Images of his first meeting with her passed through his mind-

"Wang Yao… seriously, how _did_ you get all these silk? So soft…" she said to him sweetly. Antonio glowered at the Chinese. He knew the trades between the two were very prominent especially before he came – but weren't they sitting a bit _too _close? Their knees are practically touching!

"I grow it at home, silly, you've harvested beautiful pearls by the way."

_Twitch_

"Thank you. How do you wear this?"

The blasted yellow-skinned just smiled and stood up. He gestured for her to stand up too, and he helped her wear their traditional clothing. The Chinese grinned proudly as he assisted her while Spain glared at them.

"Ah, thank y-" she muttered just before he finished but she paused when she finally felt the invisible daggers getting thrown at her.

China batted an eyelid and followed her line of sight. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It just felt like something wanted to kill us just now…"

"Nonsense, nothing woul-"

"Wang?" she asked anxiously as she stared at his frozen state. He chuckled immediately though, upon catching himself.

"-Nothing would want to kill someone as pretty as you."

She blushed and bit before uttering a thank you. Then she stared at him and thought of how he would wear her pearls…

"How do you wear my pearls?"

"I usually add it as an ornament in clothing… why?"

"I don't know… I just want to see you wearing it."

He smirked and then held the pearl in front of the lobe of his ears. He looked like a girl, really, but Maria did not mind. She was quite amused in fact, and she clasped her hand in glee.

"You look pretty."

China looked at her for an instant and then held out his hand and projected the pearl onto _her_ ears.

"It looks prettier on _you _th-"

_Rustle _

They immediately turned to the sound of the unnaturally loud rustle of leaves.

Nothing.

They just shrugged, no use being so paranoid anyway.

* * *

><p>Spain hid silently behind a large tree trunk holding his crazily beating heart as if it would calm down. He was <em>almost<em> caught, but thankfully he wasn't. In any case, whatever happened, he determined. Determined to getting rid of that annoying yellow-skinned merchant, that is.

* * *

><p>Years passed, and he tried various methods. With all of his attempts - he had concluded that the guy was a bloody <em>cockroach<em>.

**Attempt no. 1:** Bury him deep under the ground

He dug a very deep hole. Seriously, he was meant for much classier things than digging up holes. He sighed before 'ingeniously' putting a light cover and adding leaves for camouflage. All he had to do was lure him there…

"Hey, China." He called when he 'encountered' China on one of his trips from house to house. He was with quite a large carriage carried by three horses, full of the goods he had managed to get a hold of.

"Yes, Spain?"

"Can you come with me? I have something to show you."

China looked at him comprehensively. "I can't. I have an appointment."

His eyes twitched for a moment and swiftly rummaged his brain for excuses.

"I-I saw so much GOLD!" He lied, and of course it caught his attention.

"Is that literal or a metaphor?"

"…Literal?"

"But I'm the one who trades with gold…"

"I-I mean metaphor!" he yelled in his normal energetic voice. "I just _totally_ forgot what it meant!"

He smirked internally, who would've thought he can return to his normal self even with diabolical plans in mind? His acting was perfect!

Or so he thought.

"Why am I to go first?" China asked suspiciously when he told him to lead.

"Uhm… I know this part of the forest… a lot of blood-thirsty monkeys here… so I had to watch my business partner's back, yes?"

China stared at him making him wince. He looked at his side and thought of a lie. He sighed.

"Fine. I'll walk side-by-side with you then, just don't blame me if you get attacked by monkeys…"

And that, they did for a while. They walked in awkward silence, which Spain preferred just fine. They were nearing the trap, and he there's a limit on how much he can hold in his excitement. Well, that was until… China yelled out-of-nowhere catching him by surprise.

"_Monkeys_!" he shouted and pointed behind him. His eyes widened and he immediately went to China's direction-

_THUMP_

Spain's eyes twitched at the realization of his stupidity. "Darn i-"

And so… he fell.

**…**

**Attempt no. 2: **Get him eaten by hungry carnivores

Unfortunately he couldn't find… or catch… anything amusingly huge so he had to settle with snakes. He placed a number of them on one of his warehouses.

It was quite hard to find China now, especially after what he had tried to pull. But he knew very well, albeit it was hard to admit, that he was probably still going to see the Philippines.

Spain sneaked near her humble home – and there he was. Laughing his heart out with Maria. He shook his head and willed himself to maintain his cool no matter what happened.

So he followed him for as long as he could. But, in the end China had been more alert than ever.

"What do you want, Spain?"

"I… I want you to come with me."

"Why would I?"

"I arranged for a token of apology."

"I don't believe you." He stated with eyes not showing any sort of wavering. "You are much too good a liar."

"H-How rude! Is that what you hear from France and the others?"

"No…"

"It was just supposed to be a _joke_, China… which was why I'm willing to show you my rare shells collection and you can take whichever you want!"

He blinked. "Rare shells."

"Yes."

China narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but let out a deep sigh in the end. The advent of profit was too much of a temptation for him. China let out a deep breath of defeat.

"Very well…"

**…**

Spain waited just outside his warehouse and sat in an inconspicuous spot after locking him in. He was waiting for pleas for help, but nothing came.

'_Instant death, maybe?'_ he asked himself in puzzlement, because normally people would shout in terror once they see all those snakes.

_Knock Knock_

His eyebrows arched.

"There is no shell in this warehouse, but I certainly like the gun power."

Spain's eye twitched again. _He placed him in a warehouse of gunpower? _And his eyes widened.

Weren't the guns _with_ the gunpowders?

He immediately opened the door... totally not expecting what he saw-

It was China, playing with the snakes. He looked around simultaneously, as well, this was _not_ a warehouse for gunpower-

China turned to him. "I lied."

And then he grinned, making Spain wince. "Didn't I mention I was friends with India?"

China breathed in, and raised his hand to do something ominous... for Spain, anyway.

_Tweeet!_

All the snakes abruptly turned to him_._ He gulped.

_Crap-_

**…**

**Attempt no. 3**: Convert him into Christianity and then brainwash him to leave

If physical traps doesn't work, then he'd go to the mental one.

This time, he blocked China's path on his way to the Philippines. He held out his bible and sang a holy Latin song. China winced when an orchestra appeared behind him.

"…"

"_Cantate Domino_-"

"Didn't you use to be Muslim?"

"…"

"Now if yo-"

"_**Adeste Fideles**_ - can't you hear it! Jesus is calling for you!"

"Who is that?"

"God! God is calling you!"

China didn't move and took something inside his clothing. He held out an abacus, similar to how he was holding the bible.

"This is my God." He stated and rattled it to make his point.

"An Abacus?"

"No… Money. Money is my god. And so far he had helped me get rich- see?" he said, pompously showing his riches. He wasn't lying – he was definitely rich.

He batted an eyelid before rudely pointed a finger at him.

"B-Blasphemy!"

**…**

**Attempt no. 4**: Shoot him.

And that he did- straight to the heart, may he add. And yet he lived.

He sailed back home, but he knew China would return someday. But, he no longer had anymore time to worry about him for now. For the Philippines eventually found out about what he did, and this definitely angered her.

He just added more fuel to her already spreading fire.

**…**

He walked home, and saw that Maria was waiting for him. Normally, he'd like the sound of that… If only she wasn't carrying a huge knife she called the 'sibat'. And as soon as she saw him, she glared at him.

"I challenge you to a duel, Spain." She yelled sternly and threw him his sword.

He just frowned to cover the mixture of emotions he was then feeling. He had to focus, so he forcibly shook the confusing feelings away and took on his fighting stance

He knew she was good at fighting – the sight of Portugal returning to him all bloodied all those years ago was statement enough. He made sure she grew unaware of the advances of the world – he even ensured that she remain oblivious to the outside world. But in the end, she maintained her identity. And here she was, fighting for it.

He, too, was not a bad fighter. He had forced many countries to submission and he would do it again with her. He wanted her, and for more than 300 years he _thought _he did have her.

She changed her stance and he firmly held his. He cynically laughed at himself.

Oh how wrong he was.

And so, the Philippines went in for the kill.

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER 1:**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER 2: The pearl, the Powerhouse, and the Otaku.**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<br>**I would appreciate it if you pause for a moment and tell me what you thought. :D  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Hetalia: Axis Powers

Please don't hesitate to comment! I love reading every single one of them!

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: The Pearl, the Powerhouse, and the Otaku.<strong>

1898 A.D.

His Philippines kicked him out. He was a man, yes, and was physically advantageous – and yet he lost. He lost to her will power. Did she hate him _that_ much? Really, he shouldn't be surprised. After hurting her so badly for all those centuries – what was he hoping for?

In the end, that hateful glare from her was more painful than the physical wounds she had inflicted.

He was in the pub, drinking alcohol to oblivion. He felt a concerned tap on the back and he lethargically turned his head to him.

"Are you alright?" His friend Southern France asked, flinching. The man was not used to seeing his cheerful friend being so sober.

"I told you, you should have given her to me during the peace settlement. We had gotten quite close during our time together-" England commented out-of-nowhere earning glares from his friends.

"No way. Besides you only hung out in her house for tea, England. Seriously. You occupied the _couch._"

"But she _is_ quite a sight you know, as Portugal once said. He added that you're still quite possessive, though- I second that emotion." England stated and smirked making Spain glower at him.

"I don't want to talk about it." He just answered and drank another shot. England let out a light laugh at the uncharacteristic atmosphere this guy was emitting, but wasn't surprised. He was about to tease him further, when-

"Well, Well… It's rare to see so many prominent figures gathering at such a place."

His thick eyebrow twitched.

"Go and eat your beef or something, America." England commented, willing himself to be classy. He was still quite bitter at his ungrateful brother.

And as if to prove England true, America ignored the thick-browed blonde and sat at the stool beside Spain.

"What happened to you? From what I hear your air-headed, simple, and an overall happy person. That person must have lied."

A vein popped in England's head. "I did _not_!"

America ignored him (again) and continued on asking Spain questions, and if one did not know him – one will assume he's actually concerned for Spain's well-being.

And Spain, being heartbroken, passively told him what he wanted to know.

"My colony chased me away."

"Which one?"

"The Philippines."

"Where is that?"

"Far-east."

"Oh." He voiced out as if he actually knew which island it is. "Is he strong?"

"The Philippine's a girl, dumbass." England commented out-of-nowhere.

America's eyes jolted, but the advent of officially being one of the powerhouses enticed him did not want the Philippines per se, but he wanted what Spain had.

After all... Spain used to be strong, but he knew he was weakening, and this event made him much more vulnerable.

He heard Arthur scoff from behind him and Alfred sighed.

America admired England, and as a child vowed to be just like him. But now that he's bigger – and stronger – he had found himself wanting more. And being the strongest country in the world was just one of them.

"Look, I have to go." Southern France muttered recalling his little brother wants a bed time story today. England nodded.

"Yeah, me too."

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" France asked America, who at the moment, did not seem to be going anywhere.

"Be careful on your way home." he replied and watched the two leave. America then looked around and saw the remaining countries – Cuba, Puerto Rico, and Guam. He stood up straight and yelled,

"Hey, everyone! Anyone wants to play dodgeball?"

**…**

All the countries left were actually Spain's territory. So, Cuba ended up with America for a 'fair' game…

As if 2 against 3 was fair. The three other countries were little, yes, but they were very agile-

"Hey, Spain!" America called the sober country and he glared at him. Why was he playing this stupid game again?

"Wanna bet?"

"About?"

"If I win, I want to have the Philippines."

"No way."

"Why not?" he pouted.

"What if _I_ win?"

"Then I don't get the Philippines."

"That's stupid." Spain muttered and America turned around. His glasses shimmered and he arranged it like a stereotypical scheming nerd-

"Is the great Spanish Empire afraid of the young United States?" He feign whispered making Spain's eyes to twitch in annoyance.

"…"

"No wonder the girl beat y-"

"THAT'S IT! You are going down, newbie!" Spain yelled vehemently, not even considering he might lose. He had a follower on the enemy's side after all. Sure, he had a few rebellions… but Cuba had no choice.

Cuba would follow his orders, no matter what.

**…**

Spain glared at Cuba, who betrayed him.

"Traitor."

"Sour loser. *cough*" Alfred coughed.

"I did not lose."

"I aam on his te-eam y' know."

"Are you talking back to me?"

"Obviously."

America grinned and raised his hand. "Go Cuba, GO!"

"Shut up, America"

"Go, Cuba, GO!"

"_Grrrr-"_

And so the Spanish-American War begun.

* * *

><p>It was a full-fledged war involving many countries, particularly some of Spain's major colonies. America even went to the Philippines and what England said was an understatement. The Philippines was such a beautiful country that he remained speechless for quite some time.<p>

But he was America. What she could do for him must be considered much, much more beautiful.

"Hey, Philippines."

"Who are you?"

"I'm America. And I'm currently at war with your master- Spain." He said and grinned that classically charming grin of his.

Maria blinked at his friendliness, but she had learned to keep her guard. She did not speak, signalling America to just continue his speech.

"Want to collaborate?"

"I already kicked him out."

"But right now - he's powerful. He'll take you back in no time." America retorted convincingly making her eyes widen.

America smiled diplomatically at the obvious fact that he had convinced her. He was expecting it, of course. He was America.

Maria let out a deep breath. Her peace would have to be delayed for a little while longer after all.

"Very Well…"

**…**

Maria was arranging her house as a habit, while Spain was still in his main mansion. She halted when someone knocked to the door – rather rudely, too.

_Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock_

She frowned; she was holding a ceramic and had to place it back to where she took it. "Wai-"

_Knock Knock Knock_

Her eyes twitched. _"_Ei!_"_

_Knock Knock-_

"I SAID I'M COMING. Stop knocking!"

"Ask who's here?"

"It's obviously you America."

"…"

_Knock Kn-_

Maria sighed. What the heck is he up to?

"Who's there?" she said irritably.

"United States of America." He answered and she shook her head. She opened the door to glare at him.

"What was that about?"

"You were supposed to ask 'United States of America' – who."

"Why."

"It's a joke. You don't know it?"

"No. And what's the joke in that?"

"… I forgot. My brother is not much of a teacher…"

"Who's your brother?"

"England."

"Oh, _him_." She shrugged.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he occupied my couch and didn't want to go. I had to drag him off there." She mumbled shaking her head in disapproval of the memory. America laughed cutely getting Maria to stare at him.

"What?"

"Why are you here, America?"

"Ah. That." He muttered and laughed awkwardly. He cleared his throat to give out the news with poise.

"Spain is sailing back as we speak."

**…**

The Philippines and the United States waiting for him in the forest. They set up a trap for Spain on his way to his house and they hid themselves well. They waited patiently – well Maria did. She had a lot of rock-throwing done to keep America from whining about why-the-hell-was-Spain-taking-so-long.

_Tap Tap Tap_

There he was- walking with a stature she knew all too well. It was odd, though, she could tell that he's weakening. He was still so poised- but she could tell he was near-limping…

Why was she not happy?

"GO!"

"_GOOO_!"

Maria blinked. She blanked out for a second but she still managed to pull the rope in time.

_THUMP_

And Spain fell face first to the ground. The trap was a success, and he did trip over their ingenious little rope trick.

America stood gallantly in front of his lying figure and Maria reluctantly followed. She stood behind him, and Spain still oh-so gracefully sat up. Maria narrowed her eyes. He wasn't standing up, he just sat there casually as if he didn't care America was standing in front of him ready to strike.

Did he still felt so superior as to not even bother standing up?

"Stand up, Spain."

"No way. I'm quite comfortable here."

"I said stand-up."

"What do you want anyway?"

Maria intervened, and Alfred went after. "We're here for my independence."

"Don't you think it's about time to end this war, yes?"

"What are you proposing?" Spain asked still sitting and America took out a piece of paper.

"A treaty."

"Did you write this? I didn't think you had a nice handwriting." Spain commented before actually reading its contents. It was hard, but he managed to look uncaring.

"Ah. France wrote it for me."

Spain read, and Maria flinched at his slowly worsening expression.

"What is this?"

"I just said it's a treaty. Yes, like the one you had with England. But this one is no longer for your freedom. It's for your selfish expansion, Alfred."

"Ah, but I'm the one who obviously won this war."

Spain glared at him and gestured to stand up. Maria's eyes widened at the shakiness of his legs and found herself running towards him before he fell.

Spain's eyes widened when his fall was cushioned by _her_, the person who hated him the most. She looked at him sadly.

"Y-Your l-legs."

America frowned at the scene and stated. "No compromise will be made." And stared at his pitiful figure. "You don't have power to go against that, anyway."

"He wants you, Maria."

"What?"

"Ah. For commercial purposes. I like the resources of your home as well as its strategic position. I want nothing else – and I can give you so many things you would want. Unlike _him_, who just enslaved you."

"…"

Spain vehemently shook his head. "D-Don't listen to h-"

Maria flinched at the side of Spain she had never seen. What was more surprising was that she _longed _for it. "I-"

"You're mine-"

"Ah. Oh, how that would change."

"Stop talking about me as if I don't have any bearing on this!" she retorted, but America just crossed his arms – ignoring her.

"But you _don't_."

* * *

><p>Spain begrudgingly went back to his house in an attempt to get healed. Honestly, if Maria asked him to stay- he would. But his pride did not allow him to offer.<p>

So there he was, sailing the deep blue sea, filled with regret.

* * *

><p><span>1913<span>

The Philippine- American war was officially nearing its end. Maria was losing, and for all those years she did not give up. She was weakening and this is the last battle she could fight – The battle of Bud Bagsak.

She let out a deep breath- and attacked.

**…**

America flinched. She was truly fierce to the point that he could feel that she was not afraid of anything – anything at all. But America wanted her – for commercial purposes, of course – so he could not hurt her too badly.

He let out a deep breath… and went for the win.

**…**

When the war ended, America did what he had promised her before – like giving her books to read, for instance, and this caught her off-guard. Memories of Spain hiding all those books from her surged through her mind, it took her so many years to find ways to read them and even more years learn the alphabet they were using.

America's actions were kind. Or so she thought. America saw how talented and smart she was. America told himself it was all business, and hence he will use this for the future of his house and nothing else.

He even made her believe that he was doing everything for her own good. He taught her his technologies, his policies, and many more so she could stand up on her own and slowly become a powerful country just like him.

A powerful country programmed to help him in his endeavors.

The most useful allies were always the powerful ones, after all.

**…**

A little part of Maria knew that she was just being used- and yet she did not care. She didn't understand why she didn't and slowly she was thinking of herself not as The Philippines, but America's country.

And slowly... her fairly tanned skin felt as if it was supposed to be whiter.

She sat down and placed her head on her knees.

_What was happening to her?_

* * *

><p><span>1914<span>

Spain's influence on her was slightly decreasing now – and that included her religious beliefs. She had a dream of her own- that what Spain taught her was wrong. And she was correct in this, for Rome really had only invented a lot of its religious belief for the sake of uniting the empire. Spain just followed, and she did too.

A little after that the first World War had begun. It was based on Europe, but she heard Spain took a neutral position- which suited her just fine. He would probably be her enemy if he participated, but she found that she did not want to fight him… Not with his leg, of course.

She wasn't quite sure why she got involved in it – or rather how and why America got involved… but again she didn't care. She just passively lend him a hand.

And after a while, she would question where had the old her- the her that pursued even under Spain's rule- gone to?

* * *

><p>And then the 2nd world war came – but this time America wasn't as reluctant to join in. She of course was affected and attacked.<p>

One day, though, a very unfamiliar person came to her shores when America was gone fighting with Germany. He looked very similar to Wang… only he had slightly larger eyes and a more serious disposition. He was holding an odd book with pictures that felt similar with America's comics…

"What is that?" she asked and he flinched at the sight of her. He cleared his throat before answering her question.

"It's a manga."

She blinked. "A mango?"

"A _manga_. Comics. It's awesome."

"Ehhh… May I?"

"I suppose." he uttered and then handed it to her. But... she could be a little clumsy.

"Ah." She exclaimed accidentally dropping it- the mysterious man's eyes widened and he attempted to catch it…. Only to accidentally throw it to the water.

A Dark atmosphere of despair surrounded him.

Maria felt guilty so she immediately ran to the water to get it. She apologized crazily at the man who was just staring at the book as if it was his dead mother.

He slowly took it, walked away, and just sat there at the corner. Maria frowned in sympathy and she went to him and patted his back.

"There, there…" she said, comforting him despite his still-stoic facade.

"What's your name?"

"Japan. And you are the Philippines, yes?"

"Yes… how did you know?"

"I came here to retake Asia. And of course, you're included." He just answered as if it had nothing to do with either of them. Maria, on the other hand, just winced.

'_Oh no. Not another one-'_

"At least we will be free of those westerners..."

Maria stared at him. How could he be so stoic when he was practically declaring war?

"No."

He gripped her hand. "There will be no escape."

"What is this?" A familiar voice asked in surprise. It was America, and he was all tired and bloodied. Japan quickly took his Katana and America was forced to flee.

Their eyes met, and she found herself pleading for him not to leave her. America stared back in apology and mouthed something that he will return.

And for the mean time, she would have to believe in him. Not that it was hard.

**…**

"I have returned." He said his famous line, and he fought a gallant battle with Japan.

He won of course, winning himself a tight hug from hugged her back and he promised he would free her soon.

It did not take long for that to happen. Maria was, indeed, liberated. But only in theory. Mentally and emotionally she was far from would not realize this fact for a while, and she would continue following Alfred's orders without question. _How_ was the question.

It was a little after the war, she and Alfred signed beautiful-looking papers- in many senses of the word.

And in these papers, she was now an independent country. It was not like Alfred had any other choice. The United Nations had been established and he had to be one of the countries to set an example.

Alfred stared at her smiling figure.

He had to think of a way to keep her. She was much to beau- _useful_ to let go. He had to think of something.

"You are free now… but before I go-" he muttered before he pulled her towards him, she flinched.

He leaned down and placed his lips on hers.

Her eyes could widen and she had no strength to resist. When they had finally parted, he smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodbye." he said, and Maria could only watch him sail away. She touched her lips and stared at his direction with a mix of emotions.

Great, now her mind is full of _him_. Nothing changed.

She frowned.

"That jerk... How is _that_ setting me free?"

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<strong>

**DreamsLikeReality - **Ahaha. Thanks for the review~ And here it is~

**Jarta - **Thank you for the review~!

**Jhoi Marie Boli -** I think its like the anime. hahaha. Besides, I've been kinda nice to Spain considering our histories together. XD

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

I would really appreciate it if you pause for a moment before leaving this page, and write in this beautiful little box below! (:D


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNINGS: ** The final drabble 'Choice' aims to be fluffy, not factual, but there are some truth here and there though...

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Hetalia

Please tell me what you thought in the end, okay?

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>DRABBLES<br>**

**Brotherly Arguments****  
><strong>Canon Characters: Japan and Korea

It was a sunny and warm day in Maria's home (as always, when it wasn't raining), and it was the perfect time to water her plants.

She let out a deep breath as she inhaled the fresh wind. How she loved nature… Heck, she even worshiped it once. A part of her still did.

"Maria…" A familiar voice from her side called and she whipped her head towards it.

"Im Yong Soo. Here for another lesson?"

"Hai. And thank you. You're the only one willing to teach me English for such a small amount."

She smiled and pointed at the paper bag he was holding. "Those are not small. It's a big thing for us fangirls you know."

She led the way to her house. She gave him a book to practice on while he CDs.

"Are these it? Super Junior, June, K, and Crystal Kay's latest music videos?" she asked excitedly, and Korea smiled.

"Yes."

"Thank you!" she yelled and hugged them tightly. Korea just stared at her and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Let's go to the kitchen now and study there...?"

"Okay..."

_Ding Dong_

"Excuse me for a while okay? Just continue answering." she blinked and just handed him some exercises.

"Okay."

*Enter Japan*

"My, what a pleasant surprise."

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu_." A familiar raven-haired boy bowed lightly. Maria did the same, smiling.

"_Magandang Umaga_."

"Can you please read and review my new manga? I'm not sure if it appeals to other cultures." He said in his usual serene tone, and Maria grinned. Straight to the point, as always.

She loved Japan's comics… _way_ more than America's. Who knows... maybe it's an Asian thing… you know, despite what people say about her being too Americanized to be Asian.

They sat on a couch, and Honda Kiku continued to watch her read and smirked at her reactions every now and them. A few minutes passed by and, soon, Korea suddenly walked into the living room to apparently ask her to check his work. Of course, he did not miss the sight of Japan sitting with her.

"Good morning, Im Yong Soo."

"It's pretty bad, actually." He spat.

"You pertain to yourself as 'it'?"

"I was pertaining to the weather, dim-"

"It sure is a sunny day, yes? How wonderful-"

"What are you talking about? It's a hideous day, are you blind?" Korea has a knack for disagreeing with whatever Japan says, you see.

"What a nice house the Philippines has…"

Korea crossed his arms.

"Che. It can be cleaner."

_Twitch_

And so, Maria oh-so-maturely entered the argument as well.

"*Enter more disagreements here*"

After escaping the argument, Maria did what Korea wanted her to do – check his work. Begrudgingly, but what the hell. She mentally sighed, and just watched the other two for a moment.

"Eh… Korea did well this time, don't you think so Japan?" Maria eventually asked and shamelessly showed him Korea's progress in English. Not that Japan was good in the language, but Maria can be a tad… sly sometimes. She prefers the word 'efficient' though. America had more than a few influences on her.

"Hai." Japan nodded.

"Tsk." Korea frowned and took the book.

"I'm going to have to do more practice."

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Fast Food chains<strong>**  
><strong>Canon Character: America

It was lunch time, and Maria was eating peacefully when Alfred arrived. Alfred brought with him an odd entity. A very odd entity. As if a very fit yellow-and-red clown was normal. Heck, she would never get used to it unless she grew up with it.

But then, what kind of childhood would that be?

"What's with the clown?" she asked. During her past few years, she had grown accustomed to this person and she was able to act a little more natural with him.

"He's the mascot for my favorite source of food."

"That's creepy."

America laughed his trademark arrogant cackle.

"Ha! For now-" he muttered and raised his hand and waved it to her. "C'mon McDonalds! Show her what you got!"

And that he did.

"I don't like it." She said immediately after taking a few bites of the clown's food. It has too much oil – but then again, she saw the potential. A potential of the food to fit her tastes.

Alfred, on the other hand, was aghast.

"What? Everybody else does! WHAT ARE YOU!"

"I'm a person. And I don't like it." She said firmly pushing it away and going into her house.

"I'm going to… get something."

It was moments later when she finally decided to go out of her house, and saw Alfred waiting impatiently. He whipped his irritated head towards her new companion. His eyebrows elegantly rose.

"What's that? A bee? With a chef's hat-" his eyes widened.

"HEY! You copied my color scheme!"

"I did not. We both know what red can do to your stomach, and you don't own red." She retorted, feeling as confident as ever. She had a good feeling about this.

"But I spent money to study that fact!"

"But anyone would have discovered it eventually, especially East Asians or Europeans."

"_Grrr_-"

He rudely pointed on her bee, and ordered his clown.

"McDonalds! Use spaghetti attack on that bee!"

"Jollibee – evade!"

"Throw him a crispy chicken!"

_Thump_

"Eh. Jollibee- Show that creepy clown what a crispy chicken really is!"

_Bang!_

"Big Mac!"

"Burger Steak with Rice!"

"McFlurry!"

"Swirly Bitz!"

"Hey! That's _my_ idea!"

"It's a coincidence, Alfred."

"GAHHHH! Attack Apple Pie!"

"PEACH MANGO PIE!"

And its crust opened up like a bomb- revealing a hot, sticky, and utterly delicious filling. It came too quickly for McDonalds to react, and it covered him completely.

I did mention it was hot, right?

"Noooooooooooo!" America yelled and soon pointing a finger at _her_.

"You _will_ prefer McDonalds someday!"

"In your dreams." she yelled back as she watched Alfred drag his clown back home.

She smirked.

That dream remained until today.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SOLD!<strong>**  
><strong>Canon Characters: China and America

Once upon a time, Maria was walking nonchalantly in the village. She greeted a few familiar faces, some greeted her back. And soon enough, someone called her from behind.

"Ni hao, Maria!"

"Ah, China." She smiled and her eyes ended up in the cart behind him (which he pulled himself). It was full of things he sold way back when, but he was way richer now. One of the richest countries and she saw no need for him to do such type of… manual labor.

"Why do you work so hard? You already have so much money, and you could focus on bigger projects…"

"I don't know… Not really, I find it usually worth it in the end."

"I see-"

"Hey, Maria!" She was cut off by a very high-pitched male voice calling her name.

America. With a relatively modern-looking box full of expensive-looking watches.

"Buy these, will you?"

She stared at them. "How much?"

"A hundred dollars."

Maria ignored him and took a watch. She faced Wang Yao and pointed a few parts.

"I made these you know…"

"And yet he sells it to you that much?"

"Yeah, and if I don't know he took a few of my parts I would have bought it too. Other people certainly don't, what they don't know wouldn't hurt _him_, after all…"

America's eyes twitched.

"I'm right here, you know."

"Yeah, we could see that. You're sort of hard to miss."

America's eyes twitched again. Maria was certainly starting to be immune of his charms.

"Buy these, then." He said and his collection of watches magically turned to one full of make-up. Maria frowned.

"Are you telling me I need make-up?"

"Well, no…" he stuttered. "I just wanted you to buy one-"

"Why?"

He frowned. She's talking back to him now? What's going on? Maria was growing up- away from him.

He wouldn't admit- but he got a little scared.

"Anyway, I have found new techniques to remain well-fed despite my growing size."

"Sugoi… mind telling me?"

America frowned further. He needed his leash on her again.

He grabbed her arm.

"Alfred?"

"Sorry, Wang. I'll be needing Maria for a while."

_I need Maria_

She pushed the blush away. Darn him. She could tell he's planning on something selfish again.

But he still had that effect on her.

In other words... she didn't care.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Twirl<strong>  
>CC: Italy and Germany<p>

Italy and Germany visits the Philippines.

"Welcome to my humble abode." She said, as hospitable as always. The two men entered her house and admired the plants.

"Pretty~" Italia mumbled as imaginary flowers floated around him. He loved plants, too, particularly the exotic ones.

Maria offered them tea, and Germany sat on her couch while Italy continued looking around.

"Thank you." He said as he sipped his tea, especially thankful that his companion was behaving well today. Like say, bug their host to insanity to give him a few of her plants.

"Ne, Ne – Maria~"

Germany flinched. Was this it?

"Wanna taste my spaghetti?" he cheerfully offered holding a half-a-meter long container.

Germany's eyes twitched. Where did that come from?

Maria, on the other hand, didn't think any further since she knew her universe (particularly one with Italy) was a tad too irrational. And so she nonchalantly opened the lid and a wonderful smell evaded her nose.

Maria's eyes widened at the wonderful taste, and she offers him her _pansit_ – a food of similar form to a spaghetti, only very different… particularly in taste.

"Yummy~" he said, and twirled around.

"Hweeeee~~!"

"HWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~!"

"HweeHWeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!"

Germany frowned with an increasing number of veins appearing above his head. But before he would yell at his friend, he managed to stop himself. He couldn't make noise at another person's house like that-

"Hweeeee~!" Another voice yelled out happily, and he blinked. Maria?

"Hweeee~!" The two squealed simultaneously as they whirled around as if they were forks twirling around strands of pansit and spaghetti.

He did not expect this. From what he had heard from the others… well, let's just say he imagined her reacting differently.

Unsurprisngly, they twirled until they were too dizzy to stand. Italy dropped head first on the ground, but he was still laughing, while Maria's arms was caught just in time by Germany. She smiled at him, and stood up as straight as she could.

"Thank you." She said and he nodded, before making a little compliment.

"Well, you handled him well."

"Pardon?"

"I expected you to be irritated with his antics."

"How come?"

"This and that."

"…"

"You… hmm… I hear very… violent things from the others."

"Oh." She uttered and then let out a slight laugh.

"What can I say? I'm adaptable." She said pertaining to the way she can adapt to anyone if she wanted to. "I don't go through all those storms, earthquakes, tsunamis, and eruptions without gaining anything, you know."

Germany nodded in assent. "Well, that's very admirable."

She just smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Choice<br>**CC: Spain

Spain stood by his window and stared passively at the mountains not too far away from his rear window. He remembered all those days he caught Maria climbing up those trees. He smiled, but then frowned as he looked down his legs- which were perfectly fine. For decades, in fact, not that Maria knew.

Now, Now… why would he do that?

It was after the second world war- a time of peace, the rise of the United Nations, and the fact that America was forced to free Maria… at least theoretically. He knew all too well how America maintained his grasp on her, and he did not like it- but what could have he done, really?

He was just a fallen country to her- her failed conqueror. And if he wasn't still handicapped, he feared that she might even stop visiting him...

He wondered why she started visiting him anyway, after everything that he did. He did not deserve her, and neither did America. She deserved tobe completely free- to make her own choices without those sly external influence everyone seemed to have a knack in forcing to her.

But the only difference between his and Alfred's influence was that Maria was actually growing because of America- despite his… ulterior motives.

_Knock Knock_

He flinched, forcefully getting pulled away from his trance.

"Come in." he said and sat back to his wheelchair.

He gulped at the fact that it was _her._

"How are you feeling?" was the first thing she asked and placed her basket of fruits at his table- like she always did. But Spain frowned and manipulated his chair so that he'll be next to her before she noticed. He then stretched his hand and placed it on Maria's cheeks, making her wince.

He pulled it back lightly signalling her to lean over. Now, up close, he could see so clearly how flushed she was when she entered. He felt his head get filled with annoyance.

"He just kissed you to oblivion, hadn't he?"

She blushed further.

"You realize that-"

"I _know._ It's just that I feel so weak…"

"Even if you know he's just using you? He even made you forget your own language!"

"And you forget that you forbade me to learn _yours_ so that I wouldn't be able to learn anything new."

"..." he kept quiet. It was true. He and his stupid... desperate ways-

"What can I do? No matter how much I convince myself- but believe me if I say I am making progress, it's just that he-"

He frowned emphatically, gentling his hold of her cheeks. "He has ways to keep you."

"But I'll keep trying-"

"Want me to help?"

"How?" she asked, realizing a little too late that they are now just an inch apart.

It seemed that he thought that it was his time to kiss her to oblivion.

She struggled a bit and stepped back. But his kisses were so… passionate that she didn't notice anything else. She gently tapped his shoulders and softly pushed him away.

"I can't do this- it wouldn't be fair to you."

He opened his mouth to say that it's not – he wanted to do that for ages. But she noticed an… inconsistency before he could speak.

He was already standing up-

Her eyes widened. "Y-YOU!"

"Let me explain-"

"Why would I? I've had enough of you – You're no different from _him_!" She yelled and ran away. It was unfortunate that Spain was not a good runner.

Or not.

Well, he knew where she hides, anyways.

*5 minutes later*

"Come down here, Maria. Please…" he muttered looking up the tree she climbed up at. He recalled during her first years as his servant – she really did stay up in trees a lot. Too much, really. It was one of the reasons he cut them. It pained her, but at the time it seemed like the best thing to do. Besides, climbing trees was very unlady-like.

He realized how wrong he was.

He looked at her figure and realized his mistakes. He never should have tried to change her. She was beautiful even before he tried to do so.

"Muuma…" He whispered and her eyes widened at the name she could only hear in the deepest crevice in her mind.

"…"

"Come down here, Muuma…"

_Silence_

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I hurt you… I'm sorry I wanted to change you…"

She continued to just stare at him in disbelief... and anticipation...?

And yet she took all of her will power to ignore him, anyway. But it didn't last for long, though...

"Ah!" he yelled abruptly falling down to the ground, and Muuma flinched immediately. He was gripping his leg – did it start acting out again?

She jumped down immediately.

He held her arms and when she looked at his eyes- she knew immediately that it wasn't hurting at all – he lied to her _again_.

But before she could react, he wrapped his arms around her and he placed his head on her shoulder.

"See? You came to me on your own, with those caring eyes of yours- do you have any idea how much more I would've done just to experience that?"

_Silence_

"I'm sorry for being so selfish... I did a lot of things to push you away, and yet here I am hurting you just to keep you with me…"

She let out a weak chuckle, making Antonio's heart skip a beat. "You've been doing a lot of apologizing…"

"And they aren't enough, huh?"

"Nope."

He smiled and he didn't flinch. Instead he just closed his eyes to feel her warmth even more.

"Your heartbeat sounds so nice…"

"G-Get away." She mumbled pushing him- and her blush- away. But his hold was a little too strong and soon enough, she lost the strength to continue pushing him and finally decided give up. Her hands dropped to the ground- defeated.

"I hate you."

"Uh-huh." He just muttered.

But he didn't let go, anyway.

.  
>.<p>

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<strong>

**Lala - **Thank you for the review~! And this is the last chap, I hope you enjoyed it despite it being a set of drabbles... XD

**heyley - **Yeeeiiiy~ I'm glad! XD But I hope I didn't make you wait for too long, though! hehehe. Thank you for the review!

**Mako Headrush - **Thank you for the review! And I'm relieved that I caught the hetalian 'feel' XDDDD

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! I really would love to hear what you thought!<p> 


End file.
